Guardian of Sirenix
The Guardians of Sirenix are magical creatures introduced in Season 5. Overview Once the Sirenix Book is opened, the quest for Sirenix starts, along with its curse. To aid them in their adventure, the book granted them Sirenix Boxes, which is where their Guardians of Sirenix resides within. They provided them a new fairy power called Harmonix, a power that will allow them to swim and use their powers freely underwater. The participants of the quest are able to summon their Sirenix Guardians during and even after their journey to acquiring Sirenix. They help the Winx Club achieve Sirenix by giving them hints and vague clues to where to find the Gem of Self-Confidence, Gem of Empathy and Gem of Courage by giving them vague answers that make the Winx Club think of where those gems could be. Appearance Guardians of Sirenix have long, colored hair with ponytails. They wear a seashell on their head. They have a seashell-shaped top and has a tail that is themed with their color. They wear ribbons on their arms and on their tail. Series Seasons |-|Season 5= After the Winx receive the Sirenix Boxes from the Sirenix Book, they were able to call their Guardians to get Sirenix Clues to find the locations of the Gem of Self-Confidence, the Gem of Empathy, and the Gem of Courage to complete their Sirenix quest. Then, the Guardians activated the Source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce and called Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix who opened the gate to Infinite Ocean and gave the Winx their Sirenix powers. Later, they were called in "The Pillar of Light" to find how to defeat the mutants of Tritannus and "Faraway Reflections" to find the Eye of Inspiration. |-|Season 6= They appeared again with the other guardians in "Inspiration of Sirenix", when the Winx were asking how to restore Daphne's power and confidence. Known Guardians of Sirenix *Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix *Stella's Guardian of Sirenix *Flora's Guardian of Sirenix *Musa's Guardian of Sirenix *Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix *Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix *Omnia Trivia *Aisha's Sirenix Guardian was the only Sirenix Guardian to not be summoned prior to the Winx earning their Sirenix. She appeared in "Sirenix" just briefly seen with the other guardians, using her power to open the gate, but she finally made her debut in Faraway Reflections" when the Winx were looking for the eye of inspiration. Then also appeared with the other guardians in "Inspiration of Sirenix", when the Winx were asking how to restore Daphne's power and confidence. *The appearance of Bloom's and Aisha's Sirenix Guardians are almost completely identical because they are both blue. *Musa's Guardian of Sirenix is rarely seen guardian of all as she only appeared three times, the first time she helped the Winx find the Coral Harp, the second time was in the episode "Sirenix" with all the other Guardians and the third time was when the Winx were asking how to restore Daphne's power and confidence in Inspiration of Sirenix. *Aisha's Sirenix Guardian is the only Sirenix Guardian shown in both 2D and 3D forms. *Stella's Guardian of Sirenix has the most appearance. She appeared six times. **Her first appearance is in the "Shimmering Shells". **Her second appearance is in the "Gem of Empathy". **Her third appearance is in "Sirenix". **Her fourth appearance is in the "Pillar of Light". **Her fifth appearance is in "The Shark's Eye", and her final appearance was when the Winx were asking how to restore Daphne's power and confidence in "Inspiration of Sirenix". *Only Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix is the most used Sirenix Guardian to understand the riddles from the Sirenix Book. **She was seen in the "Test of Courage", she was the one who helped them understand the riddle, instead of Musa's Guardian of Sirenix (because Musa was with Tecna that time). She also seemed to be the smartest guardian of Sirenix, like Tecna. *Flora's Guardian of Sirenix seems to be a very excitable guardian, which was evident in "Trix Tricks". *Whenever a Winx Club member has reached her destiny of having Sirenix, the Sirenix box will open and glittery rainbow lights will come out of it and the Sirenix Guardian will glow with their theme color. *Sirenix Guardians have helped many Fairies in earning Sirenix. So, it means that there were many Sirenix Possessors before Daphne. This was told by the Sirenix Guardian of Stella, when she earned her wish. She told her she is the most wonderful fairy she had ever met, implying that she had already been the Guardian of Sirenix of more Fairies before Stella. *Sirenix Guardians can also provide advice to Fairies about their problems, just like when Bloom's Guardian helps Bloom to believe in her romantic relationship with Sky. **This also shows they can hear things even when not summoned or directly spoken to. *It should be noted that the appearances of the Guardians make them resemble genies, from their clothing to the fact that they are summoned from inside their Sirenix Boxes, and the fact that they grant wishes. Gallery Bloom's Guardian.png|Bloom's Guardian Stella's Guardian of Sirenix - Episode 515.PNG|Stella's Guardian Flora's guardian of Sirenix.png|Flora's Guardian Musa's Sirenix Guardian.png|Musa's Guardian Sirenix1.png|Tecna's Guardian Closer_body.png|Aisha's Guardian Omnia.png|Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Sirenix Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Guardians of Sirenix Category:Allies Category:Infinite Ocean Category:Underwater Category:Underwater Characters Category:Groups Category:Recurring Characters